Piece of Wishes
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -IA, Yukari/Sadar atau tidak, Aria telah membuat Yukari menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Walaupun sepertinya dia memberikan lebih dari yang Yukari harapkan.../YURI!/Untuk memenuhi wish dari Kuro 'Kaito' Neko di event #TanabataWish


**Piece of Wishes**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **IA** _ **by**_ **1** **st** **Place , Yuzuki Yukari** _ **by**_ **INTERNET Corp.**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T (T+** _ **on the later part**_ **)**

 _ **I DON'T GAIN ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION**_

 **-OoO-**

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di bangunan asrama yang terlihat seperti rumah raksasa itu. Tapi, senja hari itu tidaklah sehening biasanya. Sebagian besar penghuni asrama tersebut –yang semuanya adalah siswi dari sekolah elit setempat –sedang berkumpul di halaman depan bangunan tersebut.

Yah. Sebagian besar. Seorang gadis pemilik helaian _pink_ pucat yang panjang itu tidak termasuk dari kerumunan tersebut

'Heeee~. Ada apa ini ramai-ramai di halaman?' Gadis itu membatin seraya memicingkan matanya, berusaha menangkap dengan lebih jelas kejadian yang ada di depan matanya.

Selagi dia melangkah masuk, dia melihat sekumpulan pohon bambu yang terlihat lebih tinggi dibandingkan orang-orang di kerumunan itu. Di beberapa bagian tanaman tersebut sudah disematkan beberapa kertas berwarna-warni.

Oh iya. Kenapa ia lupa kalau malam ini ada kegiatan menggantung _tanzaku_? Benar-benar tidak terlintas di benaknya kalau kegiatan tahunan itu akan berlangsung hari ini karena dia harus mengambil ujian perbaikan.

Ichika Aria –nama gadis berambut panjang itu –bergegas masuk ke dalam asrama. Dia juga tidak mau ketinggalan menggantungkan harapannya. Buru-buru ia mengambil secarik kertas secara asal dari meja tamu sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya. Jika tebakannya benar, teman sekamarnya itu pasti belum turun.

 **-OoO-**

"Aku pulang~!" ujar Aria saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia mendapati bahwa kamarnya sepi, namun pintu kamar mandinya tertutup rapat. Dia pun langsung membuka sepatunya –tak lupa meletakannya di rak sepatu kecil yang tersedia di sana –dan melesat menuju mejanya. Dibukanya secarik kertas yang tadi ia ambil, lalu ia mulai menulis beberapa patah kata di atas kertas berwarna hijau tersebut sambil bersenandung gembira.

Berselang sebentar, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Dari dalam sana terlihat sosok gadis berambut ungu lavender yang diikat rendah di dua sisinya. Sadar kalau yang dia tunggu sudah keluar, Aria pun menoleh ke teman sekamarnya itu dengan mengembangkan senyum.

"Kupikir... Kau sudah menggantung _tanzoku_ -nya, Aria-san." Kata Yukari lirih.

"Yaaaaaaaah begitulah. Yukari- _cchi_ bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Jawab Aria sambil kembali menulis.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah mengisi _tanzoku-_ mu?" Tanya gadis berambut panjang itu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari sang gadis ungu itu.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menggantung _tanzoku_ milikku sekarang, tapi..." Yukari tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Aria sudah mengerti apa lanjutan dari perkataannya itu.

Boleh dibilang, Yukari memiliki sedikit kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi secara wajar dengan orang lain –bahkan teman sebayanya –berkat sifatnya yang sangat pemalu. Awalnya pun dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Aria –dan setiap kali mereka berbicara, Aria-lah yang selalu membuka pembicaraan. Meskipun begitu, lama-kelamaan Yukari sudah bisa berkomunikasi secara normal dengan teman-teman sebayanya –walaupun tidak sebaik waktu dia berbincang dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

Masih terngiang di memorinya, ketika Aria berkenalan dengan Yukari saat ia pindah ke asrama.

.

.

.

"Namaku Ichika Aria! Salam kenal!" Ujar Aria dengan nada ceria.

"Eh?! A-aah... Um... Y-Y-Yuzuki Yukari. Salam kenal juga." Balas Yukari dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan tak lama kemudian, Yukari langsung berpaling dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

'HNNNNGGGHH!' Batin Aria berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneriaki – _fangirling,_ tepatnya –calon teman sekamarnya itu karena gemas. Aneh juga kalau tiba-tiba ia berteriak dengan _pitch_ yang tinggi bak nenek lampir di siang bolong.

.

.

.

"Ah, kalau mengingat saat berkenalan dulu, dia sangat lucu ya... Belum apa-apa sudah malu-malu kucing begitu..." Pikiran Aria melayang membayangkan waktu dulu ia berkenalan dengan Yukari. Tidak sadar akan telapak tangan yang bergerak naik-turun di depan matanya.

" _E-etto..._ Aria...- _san?_ " Yukari membuka suaranya. Lamunan Aria pun pecah bagaikan gelembung sabun yang pecah disentuh oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Sontak sang pemilik helaian _pink_ itu kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"A-eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Aria dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"A-ah! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! H-hanya saja tadi... Aria- _san_..." Yukari tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya. Permata _amethyst_ miliknya memberikan tatapan penuh arti. Aria diam dan mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan, sambil akhirnya dia membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, lalu mulai meliuk-liuk seperti ular.

"Aaaaaaaa! Maaf-maaf Yukari- _cchi,_ yang tadi itu aku hanya asal berbicara saja!" Teriak gadis berambut panjang itu sambil mempertemukan kedua tangannya di depan badannya seraya membungkuk –gestur meminta maaf.

"T-t-tidak kok, aku tidak dengar apa-apa kok!" Balas Yukari sambil menutup kepala dan telinganya dengan bantal miliknya. Akhirnya Aria pun menegakkan kembali badannya itu dan melihat teman sekamarnya berguling-guling di kasurnya sendiri –tentunya dengan bantal yang masih menutupi kepalanya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, Aria merasa senang saat melihat Yukari bisa dengan terbuka berbicara dengannya –meskipun ia harus menahan hasrat untuk ber- _fangirling-_ ria melihat keimutan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Oh ya, kapan kita mau memasang _tanzoku_ -nya? Milikku sudah selesai." Tandas pemilik helaian _pink_ pucat itu. Yukari pun langsung melepaskan bantal yang sedari tadi menempel di wajahnya.

"Sudah sepi... Kah?" Tanya Yukari sambil berjalan ke meja miliknya dan mengambil _tanzoku_ berwarna ungu yang sudah ia siapkan. Gadis berambut panjang itupun berjalan ke arah jendela dan mengintipnya ke arah luar.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu ramai, ayo!" Jawab Aria sambil mengambil _tanzoku_ miliknya dan berjalan keluar. Teman sekamarnya itupun langsung ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

 **-OoO-**

Hari sudah gelap, namun lampu-lampu taman tetap menyinari halaman depan bangunan tersebut sehingga tempat tersebut masih terang. Dua insan berwarna _pink_ pucat dan ungu lavender itu berjalan menuju ke tanaman bambu yang tadi sempat dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Dan benar saja, pohon bambu itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas _tanzoku_ berisi harapan dari orang yang menulisnya.

Tempat itu kini sudah tidak seramai saat Aria melewatinya saat pulang. Orang yang masih ada di sana pun bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Mereka berdua langsung mencari tempat yang masih tersedia untuk menggantungkan _tanzoku_ milik mereka. Setelah itu, mereka menepukkan telapak tangan mereka –berdoa agak harapan mereka dikabulkan.

" _Nee,_ Yukari- _cchi._ Kira-kira, ada berapa banyak permohonan yang terkabul di sini ya?" Tanya gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemilik helaian ungu tersebut sambil menatap ke langit.

"Hmmm... Entahlah. Kalau menurut Aria- _san_ sendiri?" Jawabnya balik bertanya. Aria pun menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Mungkin ada banyak... Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu persisnya." Jawab Aria singkat.

"Mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat? Di sini tidak enak kalau mau berbincang..." Raut wajah Yukari terlihat kaget.

"Bukan. Kita hanya berbincang sebentar, kok. Aku juga tidak mau dikunci dari dalam dan harus tidur di luar." Lanjut Aria sambil tertawa lepas. Mengiyakan ajakan teman sekamarnya itu, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari pagar asrama tersebut.

 **-OoO-**

Mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah danau yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Danau tersebut amat jernih airnya, sampai-sampai bayangan bulan pun terlihat dengan jelas dari permukaan danau. Mereka pun langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Emm... Aria- _san,_ memangnya apa yang mau dibicarakan sampai-sampai harus ke sini?" Tanya Yukari sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Jadi..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Aria terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan Yukari berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar apa yang ingin Aria ucapkan.

"Apa permohonanmu tahun lalu?" Tanya gadis itu memecah keheningan yang sempat ada di antara mereka.

"Eh? A-a-aaaah..." Yukari berusaha mengingat apa yang ia tulis tahun lalu.

"Tidak usah kau jawab bila kau tidak mau, Yukari- _cchi._ Maksudku... Jangan paksakan untuk menjawab." Tandas Aria sambil tertawa renyah. Gadis berambut ungu itupun bernafas lega. Karena baginya, permohonannya tahun lalu adalah rahasia –terlebih di depan orang yang dia anggap telah mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Danaunya indah ya..." Ujar Aria mengalihkan pembicaraan. Benar saja, danau itu memantulkan cahaya rembulan di langit –membuat danau itu terlihat seperti memancarkan cahayanya sendiri.

Tanpa Aria sadari, Yukari memejamkan matanya. Dirasanya mukanya sedikit memanas, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aria- _san..._ Terima kasih telah mengabulkan permohonanku..." Bisiknya seraya tersenyum.

"Hm? Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi..." Titah Aria memecah keheningan. Yukari pun tersentak kaget.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mendengar apapun!" Balasnya dengan nada kaget.

Memicingkan matanya, Aria pun mendekati Yukari. Dan...

"Aduduh!" Teriak Yukari yang pipinya kini sedang dicubit oleh gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Sepertinya Aria sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya itu. Tak lama kemudian Aria pun melepas cubitannya itu, disusul dengan Yukari yang mengelus-elus pipinya yang kesakitan akibat dicubit oleh temannya itu.

" _Mou!_ Aria- _saaaan!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

Belum selesai Yukari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gadis berambut _pink_ pucat itu langsung menutup mulut gadis di hadapannya itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Manik _amethyst_ itu membelalak. Darah langsung menjalar naik ke wajah Yukari selagi mereka larut dalam ciuman yang dalam. Tak lama kemudian, mulut mereka pun berpisah dan mereka berusaha menghirup udara segar yang habis akibat ciuman tadi.

"A-A-A-Aria- _san..._ Ta-ta-ta-tadi i-i-i-i-tu..." Tutur Yukari terbata-bata. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Gadis berambut ungu itupun langsung berlari kembali ke asrama sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Y-Yukari- _cchi!_ Tunggu aku!" Teriak Aria sambil bangkit berlari mengejar teman sekamarnya itu.

'Habisnya kau imut sekali, Yukari- _cchi_.' Batin gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

 **-OoO-**

Keesokan harinya...

Aria dan Yukari belum lagi saling berbincang semenjak ciuman mendadak dari pemilik mahkota _pink_ itu dengan tiba-tiba me'lahap' bibir sang mahkota ungu. Bahkan untuk saling tegur sapa pun mereka belum.

'Duh... Apa kemarin terlalu mendadak ya?' Pikir Aria sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia membuka kunci kamarnya, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya Yukari- _cchi_ belum kembali. Biasanya dia kembali duluan..." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, meletakkan barang bawaan yang ia bawa tadi ke sekolah di meja miliknya. Dirinya masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam –yang menyebabkan Yukari kembali tidak mau bicara. Dirinya merasa sangat lelah akibat terbawa oleh rasa bersalah, sebelum akhirnya rasa kantuk membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Hng?" Saat pemilik helaian _pink_ itu membuka kembali matanya setelah jatuh tertidur, dia mendapati bahwa mulutnya ditempeli sesuatu. Dari balik manik biru terangnya, dia melihat wajah orang berambut ungu yang sangat ia kenali, sedang memejamkan matanya, dan dengan bibir yang menempel di bibirnya. Raut wajahnya pun melunak. Mungkin dia harus membiarkan Yukari menikmati suasana ini dengan tenang.

Tak lama berselang, gadis berambut ungu itu melepaskan ciumannya. Aria melihat wajah Yukari yang masih merah padam sebelum Yukari membuka matanya. Perlahan, gadis itupun membuka matanya –hanya untuk mendapati wajah Aria yang sadar, lengkap dengan semburat merah.

"W-wuah, A-Aria- _san!_ " Dan seperti yang sudah Aria duga, teman sekamarnya itu pasti terjatuh karena kaget. Aria hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Yukari itu.

"Heeee... Mau membangunkan putri tidur, ya?" Tanya sang pemilik helaian _pink_ itu dengan sebuah seringai dan nada menggoda. Wajah Yukari kembali memerah, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Namun lagi, wajah Aria langsung melunak.

"Yah. Bisa kita anggap impas yang semalam?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis berambut ungu itupun dengan malu-malu mengangguk setuju.

 _ **Fin**_

 **-OoO-**

 **A/N :**

 **Cuma mau nge-rant sedikit soal fic ini...**

 **1\. Bagaimana cara membuat Yukari yang** _ **dandere**_ **dan malu-malu kucing?!**

 **2\. Bagaimana cara membuat fic yuri yang baik dan benar?!**

 **Yoooo~~ Kengo kembali lagi dalam rangka mengikuti event Tanabata Wish yang diadakan oleh winkiesempress! Sedikit mau cerita aja asal-usulnya saya menulis fic untuk event ini jadi yuri seperti ini genrenya. Jadi waktu pengundian, saya mendapat wish yang dikirim dari Kuro'Kaito'Neko (wish-nya Yukari). Nah, berhubung karakter yang saya pakai untuk mengabulkan wish-nya Yukari adalah IA, saya pikir, 'Kenapa gak dijadiin yuri aja sekalian?' (Bahkan pihak panitia sendiri bilang 'Kamu keenakan' ke saya). Langsunglah H-1 dibuat ceritanya sampai selesai seperti ini. Entahlah, mungkin saya memang lagi beruntung. Omong-omong, maaf kalau Yukari-nya OoC atau tidak sesuai yang diharapkan.  
**

 **Oh ya, buat yang bertanya-tanya "Nama 'Ichika Aria' itu dapet dari mana?'. Biar ane bilang sekarang. Itu nama yang bikin adalah Kaito-** _ **san**_ **(yap, sang pengirim wish-nya sendiri yang bikin nama) –meskipun waktu itu saya tidak ikut diskusi.** _ **But I guess he needs some credit, after all**_ **.**

 **Mungkin ini saja dulu satu atau dua patah kata (paragraf?) dari saya.** _ **Enjoy your holiday, guys!**_


End file.
